The invention relates generally to power-driven conveyors and more particularly to modular plastic conveyor belts.
Modular plastic conveyor belts are widely used in various industries to convey products. Modular plastic conveyor belts are constructed of a series of rows of side-by-side belt modules. Hinge eyes along opposite ends of each row interleave with hinge eyes of consecutive rows. A hinge rod inserted in the interleaved hinge eyes connects the rows together at hinge joints into an endless conveyor belt loop.
Certain modular plastic conveyor belts have difficulty going around nosebars or other reversing elements. The transition from the carryway to the returnway often causes vibrations and jolting in the modules, creating instability in the conveying surface.